Distorted Butterfly Wings
by Suffering Angel
Summary: He wanted to weave the flowers into her hair, and hear her singing to the butterflies. But nothing ever came easy for them, not even in a mid-spring night's dream.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Distorted Butterfly Wings**_

It wasn't that long ago that it was still raining. That it was still cold and cloudy, and the beaches were more mud than sand. Umbrellas still lined the streets and paths of the islands, and the common cold was, well – common.

It was just like any other winter on the small tropical island, nothing out of the ordinary. And like all other winters, that one too eventually came to an end.

It was the first day of spring. The first proper day of the season, where the umbrellas and coats were left at home, the skies were clear, and the sun finally graced the world with its appearance and glow. The birds at long last sounded their voice, and the insects began spreading, hunting for the fresh blossoms. The children left their houses more often, and the cold was replaced by hay fever.

As befitting the season, many used the opportunity and went outside into the reviving nature. Two youths in particular decided to hike up the mountains, making full use of the pleasantly-chilly, sunny day. They packed their meals and water bottles in one bag which the boy insisted on carrying, and then set out early so as to reach their destination before noon.

He wore his comfortable shorts and hiking shoes while she came in her usual blue sandals, lacy white dress, and a wide-rimmed white hat with a blue ribbon running around the base.

They walked side by side for a while with the boy occasionally running ahead. Whenever it happened, the girl would call out after him then, a pout on her face. He'd laugh and cross his hands behind his head, a goofy grin on his face. She'd forgive him soon enough, and with a smile both would continue on their way.

He led, being born and raised on that world while she came from another, one that lacked anything that was truly alive. She had nothing against it, however – for the most part.

He knew which roads were easier and safer, and which had the best view. It was quite the pleasant experience, truly, and the girl smiled to herself as she pushed a lock of platinum gold behind her ear. Or it was – for the most part, she thought as he ran ahead yet again.

"Sora!" She called out, a touch of distress to her voice.

The aforementioned brunette stopped in his tracks, a step away from the top of the hill they were climbing. He turned back to look at her, an apologetic smile on his lips as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Did I... do it again?" He asked with a nervous chuckle and retracted his steps.

She shook her head in response and lowered her gaze.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to such long walks..."

He nodded understandingly before smiling. "Then let's take a break. I know just the place, and it's only a bit further up ahead. It's time, too, so we can have lunch."

"That sounds great." She replied with a smile, only to blink when Sora refrained from moving. "Sora?"

She pulled the edges of her hat up to get a better look at his face, and found him fidgeting, nibbling on his lower lip. When he finally looked away, she realized he was blushing.

"So-"

"You-" He began suddenly, only to take a deep breath before continuing. "You're gonna have to clo- close your eyes. Since there's a surprise."

The girl blinked at the request but before long was unable to hold her excitement. "A surprise?" She exclaimed and clapped her hands.

The positive response made Sora relax a bit. He held up his hand again in an offering gesture.

"Yeah. But don't worry, even if your eyes are closed, I won't let go."

For a long moment she seemed to contemplate the whole ordeal only to soon enough nod and rest her hand in his. She then did as requested and closed her eyes.

"Alright."

The show of confidence was flattering, and Sora made sure his hold over her hand was safe. He led her down what was a very short road, just the rest of the way to the top of the hill. A few steps later the wind decided to pick up, making the girl reach a hand to keep her hat from flying away.

"It feels nice~" She decided, and he nodded in agreement before coming to a stop and turning to look at her.

She seemed so happy, so at ease, he truly was happy he brought her there. Ah, but the best was yet to come, he remembered and couldn't help his excited grin. Sucking a deep breath again, he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"You can open your eyes now, Naminé."

They truly didn't walk all that great a distance, but he knew it was enough. Just for them to see what he wanted her to see – the meadow that stretched between that hill and the next.

It wasn't that big but it stood out, certainly, with how much lush, green grass surrounded it. In the middle stood several trees, forming a natural shelter and providing shade. And all around them? Oh, that was what he wanted her to see most of all. The only word he could use to describe the sight was 'spring'. From one end to the other, the meadow was filled with flowers, all in full bloom and their heads held high. They came in so many colors he couldn't be bothered to count them, their petals variously shaped and floating in different heights above the ground. It was as though someone pulled a rainbow out of the sky and spilled it all over the grass.

He wanted her so much to see it, to enjoy the view, and as though answering his wish – Naminé opened her eyes.

At first her eyes wondered as she looked for what she was supposed to be looking at. Then she realized what was right there in front of her, and when it finally registered, her hands rose slowly to cover her gapping lips.

Sora really couldn't help himself when her cheeks painted and tears stung her eyes – he grinned widely enough to split his face.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as though not to interrupt the sound of the breeze as it blew through the leaves and the colors.

"The best part is... that it gets even better. C'mon!" Sora cheered and grabbed Naminé's hand, guiding her down the hill. It wasn't as fast as it could've been, and she ended up tripping and clinging to him twice, but eventually they made it down safely. The girl was even more awed and almost besides herself then, and Sora was ever glad he brought her along. He enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he didn't mind it when they ended up making flower necklaces. It took them a while but eventually they got the hang of how to not ruin the petals and leaves on the way.

He wore his around his neck next to the thick metallic necklace, while she let her own rest on her hat. They were both smiling and laughing, and for a long moment just sat there, enjoying the atmosphere and the weather. They weren't alone, however, and soon enough a butterfly settled on the girl's hat. Sora had quite a good time snickering at it while Naminé frowned, having no idea of what was so amusing. The eventual pout that crossed her face made him laugh harder, and that in turn made her pout worse still and turn away. That brought about a pang of distress, and despite still laughing Sora crept closer and sat down so their arms rubbed against each other.

"I'm sorry." He offered, honesty lacing his voice. "A butterfly sat on your hat, and then you pouted..."

"A butterfly?" She asked hesitatingly, finally looking at him. He smiled, knowing he was forgiven.

"Yeah, but it's gone now. I think it likes you better smiling."

A delicate blush decorated Naminé's cheeks and she wiggled about in embarrassment. He found the gesture to be endearing and pressed a bit closer, enjoying her warmth and unique scent, one he could tell apart even when surrounded by so many flowers.

For a while they sat like that, enjoying the sound and the wind. Eventually Sora felt comfortable enough about their closeness and reached for Naminé's hand, fully intending to hold it. Seeing the movement, the girl looked down, and and odd sense of excitement began building inside her.

An inch more was left, and then less, but just before their fingers brushed against each other, a shadow fell over them both, making them look up.

Above them stood a tall figure, his features hidden momentarily with the sun at its back. What was obvious despite it was his odd, fluffy cheeks, two long ears with one half slumped over, and the item in his hand – a large, full basket. Sora blinked and then squinted, and was shocked as he realized who it was.

"The Easter Bunny!" Naminé chirped and clapped her hands before pushing herself up to stand. Sora remained sitting, eyes wide as he stared at the two, not without something akin to dread.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" The girl cooed on as the massive, bipedal rabbit reached into its basket and extracted what ended up being a colorful, decorated Easter egg. She held it carefully with both hands before holding it lower for Sora to see. "Sora, look! Isn't it pretty?"

The response she received wasn't quite what she expected, to say the least. Smiling bitterly, Sora stood up and crossed his hands behind his head. He didn't look at her.

"So I guess... this is a dream, huh?" He asked in a would-be cheerful voice, but the bitterness and frustration were evident. "This meadow... if I think about it, it's deeper into the mountains. And the trees aren't in the middle of it." He nodded once, as though approving of that point. "There's no way you'd have managed this hike with those sandals. It's like asking to have your feet cut off." Another nod. Sora then turned to point a finger accusingly at the Easter Bunny. "And you! There's no way that's a costume. And even without it looking nothing like the guy, there's no way he'd be here now!"

The large figure stared back silently, and Sora's hand dropped back to his side. The frustration and anger seemed ebb away as he turned to look at Naminé, who was holding onto the egg as though for dear life. What else could she do, really, with how bitterly Sora was smiling?

"And now that I think about it... neither should you." Sora barely managed to whisper as he finally looked away. It really didn't make any sense, now that he stopped and thought about it. Naminé was gone. She went back where she came from, returned to being a part of Kairi. To being nothing more than a fabricated character in Sora's mind. Oh so dear a fabricated character...

When he finally looked up at her again, she winced and pulled back as though dreading what he was to say. She had, it turned out, a good reason for it.

"So I guess... this is another lie-"

The basket holding numerous colorful eggs came flying at him and he managed just barely to dodge it. Sora quickly turned to look at the obvious offender, only to find the Easter Bunny pulling off his head.

What?

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" The Bunny raged before he finally managed to pull the head off, revealing instead the form of Sora's silver-haired best friend. "You'll be getting more than an egg-basket if you do!"

For a long moment Sora just stared, obviously confused. "Riku? Wha-"

"Don't ask me." The former-Bunny shrugged and waved a paw before holding his former head against his side. "It's _your_ dream."

That done and over with, he returned to glaring at Sora, his free paw resting against his still furry side. "But back to the matter at hand. You were not about to say that. Seriously."

At the return to the topic, Sora glanced back at Naminé who still seemed terrified and distressed. He looked away an instant later and bit onto his lower lip.

"But it's true." He spat bitterly, fists clenching. "She's gone." And no sooner did these two words leave his lips did his anger fade away again, leaving cold, numb ache. "She's back inside-"

"Then is _this_ inside Kairi, too?" Riku asked with a quirked brow and looked around him. "Is this _her_ dream? Because going by what you're saying, Sora... Naminé isn't anywhere else. _At all_." He stressed as he turned back to look at Sora.

The brunette seemed to be struggling, trying to find a response to satisfy his own views, only to constantly come up short. Finally, he picked the only option left for him.

"What're you getting at?"

Riku smiled warmly at that.

"I'm part of a dream, Sora. I can't say anything that isn't complete make-believe, or that the person dreaming doesn't already know." He moved his Bunny head to the other side and shifted his weight appropriately. "I don't think this is make-believe... so, dear Keyblade Master." The title was spoken a bit loudly, ensuring Riku had Sora's attention.

"Are you, or are you not, the dreamer?"

Sora never really bothered thinking about what dream-people were like. He also never bothered with thinking what it'd be like to be one, either. He was certain, however, as he reached a hand to clutch at his chest, that most dream-people didn't feel such intense, realistic pain.

"Yeah..." Riku snickered softly as he walked past Sora and put the rabbit head back on. "That's what I thought you'll come up with."

And with that, he picked up his discarded basket and faded away.

For a long moment nothing was heard besides the wind as Sora still refused to look up. He did so eventually when the sound of footsteps over grass caught his attention, and he looked up to see Naminé walking towards him. Her hat vanished, and she was clutching something to her chest with both hands. She refused to look at him, and came to a stop a mere step away.

Thankfully, Sora needed no further encouragement before he spoke.

"When I wake up... you won't be there."

Naminé nodded.

"I won't be able to spend time with you, or show you the meadow."

Another nod.

"We won't be able to go look for Easter eggs, either..."

She held tighter still onto the item in her hands.

"But I shouldn't even know that." Sora continued, his hold over his chest finally easing up a bit. He turned to look at Naminé then, who slowly turned to look back.

It was all he needed to smile again.

"I guess that means there's something from you left inside me after all... maybe, that light that'll bring us back together again..."

And to his great relief, Naminé smiled back. It seemed the colors around them became even more vivid as she took that last step towards him, and reached a hand to pull his from his chest. Inside it she placed the item she was holding, originally the Easter egg, then – the Paopu shaped amulet Sora remembered she gave him in a different life. She closed his fingers around it and then held onto his hand with both of hers.

"When that light finally shines on us-" Naminé let herself utter, but before long turned to look up at Sora, eyes shining bright with hope.

"Will you take me to see the flowers again, Sora? On the very first day of spring?"

The request was almost too much, and made Sora's heart expand and ache at the same time. He reached to cover her hands with his other one, and his smile faded a bit to make way for a determined expression.

"I will."

She doubted she ever smiled as widely and as honestly as she did then. It didn't even matter that the meadow was fading, or that she herself was breaking into a plethora of butterflies, each one more radiant and colorful than the other. She at least had enough time to say what she had left to say.

"I'll be waiting... no matter how long it takes."

And all that was left as the butterflies flew above was the good luck charm that remained in Sora's hand, and the lone teardrop that made its way down to the ground.

Sora grinned as he looked down at the charm, relishing the lingering warmth from the girl's fingers.

"I'll be sure to make it in time for next spring."

And that promise was the odd echo Kairi heard when she woke up from a dream she couldn't remember, with tears not quite her own sliding down her cheeks.


End file.
